Coloring pencils and playground
by killians-dashingrescue
Summary: Emma Swan is starting a new job in a daycare, and is stunned when she meets her co-worker with whom she'll have to share her local. Captain Swan AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**This a story based on a prompt oncertwice sent me on tumblr. **_

* * *

Emma was following Mary Margaret, her boss, who was leading through the very coloured hallways of the daycare. It was her first day, and she was feeling kind of nervous starting in a new daycare, and everything that came with it. New co-workers, new boss, new kids who are without a doubt test her and of course new parents from which she will have to work hard to gain their confidence.

Her new boss was leading her to the local in which she was going to work with her group of 4 years old. She had informed during her interview that in the daycare they had two groups in each local, with two educators, one for each group.

She entered the very vast and big local filled with tiny furniture, and toys, the walls decorated with the drawings and art craft from the kids.

"This going to be your local, here's where you can store your things." She told her as she pointed at this cabinet that was above a small closet, with an image of a kid putting away his sleeping mat.

"Do you have any questions before I leave you to it?"

"Yes, I do. What is the name of the other educator I'm going to work with?" She asked wanting to be prepare for when her new colleague would arrive.

The brunette was about to respond to her question when the intercom at the other side of the room buzzed, the secretary's voice resonating in the room, informing her boss that one parent needed to speak with her and that it was an urgent matter.

"I'm so sorry but I need to go. Good luck." She told her before leaving the room.

Shortly after the first kid of her group arrived with her mother. The kid was obviously reluctant on coming in seeing a complete stranger. She did her best to reassure the little boy named Justin as she went to greet the mother, introducing herself.

The next half hour went on like that as the kids came in with their parents, some of them shy, some of them intrigued by her presence, and she quickly gained the affection of some kids as she made them laugh with some funny comments and silly faces.

There was this particular little girl who was quickly infatuated with her, the little Olivia, and was sitting on her lap when she heard the door open of the local creak. Probably another parent, she thought as she was preparing herself to deposit the Olivia down, and get up to present herself to the parent.

She only got time to see a flash of dark brown hair when all of the kids got up and screamed 'Killian' as they ran to hug the man entering the room, as he greeted all of the kids with their respective name.

Emma stood in the middle of the room, completely struck by the appearance of this man. His lean frame covered with a simple grey T-shirt, a scruff adorning his face and defining his jawline, and probably one of the most amazing smiles she have ever came across on.

The children finally let him go as he raised his head in her direction and walked towards her. Emma felt stuck not knowing what to do, still shocked by his attractiveness.

He raised his hand forward as he went in for a handshake as the kids went back to play with their toys

"I'm Killian, you must be Emma." He introduced himself toward as she heard his lilted accent, clearly turning her hormones upside down. Realising that she had her mouth open, she closed it shut and cursed inwardly for letting herself look like a fool in front of him.

"Nice to meet you, are you a parent?" She managed to say, her question making him chuckle creating another turmoil inside her.

"No, I'm the one with whom you are going to share this local and group." He answered with a smirk.

_Fuck, I'm in deep trouble._

Was the first thing she thought.

* * *

_**It was suppose to be a one-shot, but I received messages asking for a sequel. So there will be more, and the chapters will be more or less this length so it's going to be sort and sweet!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this first part, and my PM is always open if you want to drop by and say hi, or ask for prompts. You can also visit my blog on tumblr (killians-dashingrescue).**_

_**Until next time!**_


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of weeks of working with Killian, Emma still felt like a school girl with a crush when he was around her and it didn't help that they shared the same local. She noticed that she wasn't the only one who was entranced by his obvious attractive appearance.

Some other female educators always found an excuse to stop by her local to borrow an extra pair of tiny scissors, or some paint. Anything actually to have the chance to talk to him. He acted like he didn't notice, but she could see the small smirk that appeared on his face when they left.

This morning the weather was nice and warm as the autumn started to arrive, the colors of leafs were starting to change gradually. Emma and Killian both decided that it would be a perfect day to go out in the daycare's playground and rake some of the leafs that had fallen on the ground.

Arriving on the playground she noticed that they weren't the only one who had that idea, Ruby and Tink were already there with their groups. The kids went running on the playground screaming with excitement, when they gave them the signal.

Killian automatically went to play with the kids as they threw leafs in the air making them laugh and jump enthusiastically. Emma couldn't stop the small smile that always appeared on her face when he went to play with the kids. He obviously really loved his job working with kids, and they obviously loved having him around.

Emma walked at one end of the playground so she could keep an eye on the kids, her eyes occasionally seeking Killian. Ruby walked up to her and went to stand next to her, so she could also have a good angle of the kids playing.

They greeted each other before Ruby started to ask her the same question pretty much everyone here asked her: was she settling in okay and what it's like to work with Killian. She couldn't help to roll her eyes at the last one, since she was finding it quite ridiculous that he was the only subject the woman wanted to talk about.

She knew that it is seldom to see a man working with young kids, and fine man nonetheless, but could they occasionally ask her something else than her attractive co-worker. Emma did, like the majority of them, succumbed to his charms, but she wasn't trying to talk about him every minute of the day.

Ruby saw her react to her last question and felt intrigued by it. Emma turned her head towards her and saw her confused look, and sighed before explained herself.

"Why does everyone keep asking me about him? I mean I know he's attractive and it's the only guy working in the daycare, but can you girls talk about something else?" She asked her colleague with a little of annoyance in her voice which made Ruby smirk at her comment and her reaction.

"Well, you said it, he's the only man here with a bunch of woman and he's sexy as hell. But despite that, I was asking because I know he enjoys working with you a lot."

She couldn't help herself but blush at her comment and her eyes instantly searched him and saw him next to Tink, Ruby's colleague, and felt this pang of jealousy course through her as she saw the petite blonde at his side, both talking closely to each other as they watched the kids. It was nothing compromising but she suddenly felt jealous at his close friendship with the other blonde.

"What makes you say that?" She managed to say, her throat suddenly dry.

"He told me." Ruby caught a glimpse of Killian and Tink on the other side and saw that Emma was watching them. "You know they are very close friends, always have been. She's the one who got him the job here, and he introduced her to her fiancé." She scrutinized Emma's reaction and waited for her to respond.

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma asked her but their discussion was interrupted when she heard a familiar cry and searched for the source of it. She saw her little Olivia on the ground crying as she was holding her knee. Emma ran to the little girl and bend down to her height and asked her what happen as she started to inspect her small wound.

She didn't have the time to speak with Ruby afterwards since they all got caught up with the busy routine and went back inside to prepare the kids for lunch.

Emma tried to stop thinking about what the brunette told her, that he enjoyed working with her and if her statement was suppose to mean more. For the rest of the day, every time his grazed her skin on accident or on purpose she felt her stomach twist and her cheeks changing color. As the day went on, she wondered if she was imagining things or if it was actually reality, but she felt his eyes on her constantly making her giddy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So here's the next part. Most of the little events in this chapter actually happened to me (for those who didn't know, I work in a daycare). I really hope you'll like it.**_

_**Thanks to Nicki, oncertwice for the original prompt!**_

_**Read and enjoy!**_

* * *

The time of jackets and boots quickly arrived at the daycare, and the transitions with the kids wasn't easy. Some were very autonomous and others would start crying when they couldn't put their small arms in the sleeve of their raincoat, and well others would automatically come to see her telling her that they weren't capable without even trying. Needless to say that Emma needed to arm herself with a lot of patience, since those three scenarios arrived at the same time and all of her eight kids expected her to respond to their demand immediately.

She was grateful that she had Killian with her to help her sometimes when she was overwhelmed by the reaction of some kids, and he seemed to be grateful to have her to do the same for him when his patience was running low.

Emma and Killian got closer as the weeks went by, and they were spending most of their time together, something that Emma wouldn't complain about. They worked in the same local and lately their break were at the same time, and both went to this little coffee shop near the daycare for their hour off. Most of the time Ruby or Tink would accompany them, and they would talk about their day, laugh about some of the kids crisis, talk about their concerns and ask for advice when they didn't know what to do with a child in particular. Emma relished on those moments since it felt like therapy. A safe haven where they could vent about anything that was on their chest.

Now that the temperature was getting colder and colder, they couldn't spend the end of the day on the playground, since some kids were still not properly clothed for the temperature and well, it was cold. Killian and Emma then spent the end of the day in their local with the kids as the parents came to pick them. It gave her a chance to properly speak to each parent about his or her child's day.

Today like any other day, they were inside and they had just finished calling the kids one by one so they could choose in which corner they wanted to play. The father of one of the little girl she had, the one she called 'the little diva' arrived to pick his daughter up. As usual Emma got up from her chair and walked towards the father and greeted them, as she was about to tell him how Amy's day went.

Emma didn't get the time to say anything that the father started to speak loudly to her, almost yelling, telling her that he didn't appreciate that she was keeping information from him regarding his daughter. She was floored with those sudden accusations, and felt her face getting redder with anger and panic as she tried to say something to defend herself from his accusations. She could feel tears crawling up her eyes, and she tried as much as she could to not show that man that his words were affecting her. Suddenly he said goodbye grabbed his daughter's things and left, as she just stood in front of the door.

She turned around to go back in the local and swallowed the lump that was caught in her throat, not wanting to breakdown in front of the kids. When Emma looked up she saw Killian at the coloring table with some kids, clearly concerned with her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, his question pushing her over the edge, tears now spilling down her cheeks.

The kids were way to absorb in their game to notice her crying, and she took advantage of it and went to hide herself in the bathroom at the other end of her local. Killian followed her in a hurried step, one hand going to rest on her back, the other going for her chin, as he lifted her head up so he could see her.

"What happened?" He asked softly, his voice sounding concerned.

"I don't know. He just started telling me that I didn't communicate information about his daughter to him, which isn't true. When his wife comes to pick her up I tell her absolutely everything." Emma sniffed and he turned around to get some tissues and gave it to her as she took them to take care of her runny nose.

"I mean, when Mary Margaret asked me how Amy was doing I told her the truth, and…"

"Shh." Killian interrupted her and took her in his arms and hugged her. She melted into his arms and let him comfort her.

"Don't worry yourself more than you should. I know it's not fun to get yourself yelled at by a parent, but if you have nothing to blame yourself for don't let an arrogant father bring you down. You do an amazing job with the kids here." Emma lifted her head and smiled at him for his comforting words, and she realized that he was right; it was not worth beating herself up for something that isn't even her fault.

They both looked at each other intensely and Emma thought that there might be something there between them at that moment, and she was tempted to lean in and see if it was just her, but the rational side of her brain rang the alarm telling her that she was still at work. And the same time, a crying voice came from the other side of the room, Justin crying her name over and over.

She looked over Killian's shoulder and saw the little boy pointing at another who was hiding something behind him. Emma sighed and looked back at Killian thanking him before walking over the boys and try to resolve their conflict.


	4. Chapter 4

_**So here's another chapter!**_

_**To Anna who left this review: **_Awww. It is so cute ! You said MOST things here happened to you in real life. Does that include someone like Killian ? And having angry parents yell at you ?**_ The thing that happened to me was getting yelled at by parents because of something that wasn't my fault, a simple misunderstanding, and it doesn't include someone like Killian, all of the things concerning him in this story is purely from my imagination! _**

**_To yeknodelttil who left this review: _**I know how you feel. I'm a primary school teacher and its really not fun at all to have a parent yell at you especially over something that isn't your fault. _**It is the worst, parents get very agressive when it concerns their children (and i mean that's fine you want the best) but at least let me explain myself!**_

_**Anyways, thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews, it is always very appreciated!**_

_**Read and enjoy!**_

* * *

Emma had never been a fan of the holidays, since they often meant spending time with your family, which she didn't have.

She usually didn't celebrate and she would spend her day at home, enjoying her time off. The only time she would actually do something about it was with the kids at the daycare. Seeing them be amazed with all the festivities was the most wonderful feeling and she was planning on making the most of those special days for them, letting them be swept off their feet since she never had the chance when she was a little girl.

The biggest holiday of the year, Christmas, was coming at a fast pace. Since the beginning of December, Killian and Emma sang Christmas songs, (and she was going crazy singing them over and over and over) and they made a lot of art craft with the theme of snowmen, candy cane, Santa and anything Christmas-related.

They also organized an outing with their group and go to the mall to meet Santa Claus, which the kids were quite excited, and they also made some arrangement so they could catch a small show involving one of Santa's elf.

Killian and Emma were walking through the mall trying to find a little spot so that they could settle the big rolling bag which contained their lunch, and where they could take off the kids' big winter coats. They were so amazed to be there that they were listening more than usual, which made their job easier and more enjoyable.

They left the kids in their snow pants, and put away their coats in a big bag, and they walked over the mats that were lying on the floor in front of a small stage in the middle of the mall. After they made the kids sit on the mat, placing them strategically making sure to separate the few who didn't get along, they both sat with the kids, waiting for the show to start.

Emma tucked her legs under her and looked around: families settling themselves with their babies for the show, grandparents with their grandkids letting them play at on one of the inflatable slides, and families waiting in line so their kid could meet Santa. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face seeing all those happy people, and most of all seeing all of her kids smiling and excited for the show.

From all the holidays, this one was her least favourite, but she couldn't deny that in this exact moment she couldn't dislike this holiday. There was something in the air, something magical perhaps (she knew it might sound stupid but that was how it felt) that made her smile, a warm feeling spreading inside her that made her feel somewhat happy despite being a family holiday. She rationalised as she told herself it was the kids of her group and seeing them amazed and wide eyed, some of them shifting closer to her so they could lean on her arm, and another kid sitting on her lap.

She smiled at them, knowing that even if she didn't have a family, she felt loved with those kids, a love so pure and spontaneous that she couldn't ask for more. She inhaled deeply and let out a content sigh, turning her head around to check on the kids that were a little further away from her, and she caught Killian looking at her, the corners of his lips curved upwards.

The outing went by quickly, Killian and Emma really enjoying themselves with the kids, which is the ideal when organizing something outside of the daycare. Emma noticed during the day that her co-worker was a big Christmas enthusiast, as he sang songs with the kids, telling them stories about Santa as they waited in line to take a group picture with the big, white-bearded man in the red suit and black boots. The kids couldn't keep their eyes off him as they listened and she cursed him for being so endearing.

Over the past months she had learned to know him, spending their days together, and taking their breaks at the same time. She knew from the moment she saw him, that she was attracted to him (how couldn't she be?), and the more she got to know him the more she realised that her feelings for him were maybe a bit deeper than the usual co-worker relationship. And she sometimes thought that maybe he felt the same way, but quickly shook that idea off, telling herself that he only saw her as a co-worker, a good friend at the most.

-/-

It was now the last week before the holiday vacation, and it was during this week that every employee needed to leave a gift for their secret Santa in the break room. They needed to give a little attention or gift every day until Friday, when they would have a small Christmas dinner, and have to guess who gave them their gifts before everyone left for the next two weeks.

Emma arrived that morning in her locale at the same time as usual and was greeted by the kids with a big hug, and most of them coming running towards telling her they made her a drawing. She smiled at each one of them and hugged them as she thanked them for their drawings.

"I don't know what got into them to give me all of their drawings, but it's nice." She told Killian as she got up, she noticed him looking at her with a smile.

"I think they just missed you this weekend, or maybe it's just your secret Santa giving you a little gift." He told her as he got up from his chair, and she noticed him avoiding looking directly at her.

Emma didn't have time to think more of it since the kids were starting to get out of control and they both had to calm them down before they started their daily routine. The next day, as she entered their break room to use the bathroom, she noticed a small package on the table with a letter attached to it with her name written on the piece of paper. Too intrigued, she opened the letter and there was a message, typed on a computer – probably her secret Santa not wanting her to recognize his or her handwriting.

_Dear Emma, I hope you enjoy this little present that will comfort and warm you during the holidays. You are an exceptional woman, educator, and overall a marvellous person and I'm happy that I have gotten the chance to work with you and consider you a friend._

—_Your secret Santa_

She felt herself smile as she read that letter and wondered now more than ever who picked her. Setting the card aside, her fingers went to find a small opening for her to tear the package open and see what was inside the box. There was a white mug, but it wasn't any plain white cup.

The mug served as the body of a swan, the handle being the neck and it turned around and at the end of it was the head of the swan resting its head on the mug. Inside of it there was a cocoa mix with some cinnamon sticks. Emma couldn't get rid of the grin that was on her face, the present being the most beautiful and thoughtful gift a person could have given her.

The rest of the week went by, each day she received some wonderful thoughtful gifts and she seriously wondered who was the person giving her all of those amazing things. Friday finally arrived, a day filled with excitement as it was the last day before everyone, the kids and the educators would go on a two-week vacation. She and Killian decided to take the day to relax, being less strict and focusing on having fun, and slacking on some of their routine.

When all of the kids had left at the end of the day, everybody stayed at the daycare, as they got ready for their little Christmas gathering before they would close the doors of the establishment. All of the employees where hanging out in their big break room, talking about what their plans are for the holidays, while Mary Margaret arrived with a couple of bottle of wine and served a glass for everyone. Killian came to stand next to Emma as he gave her a glass of red wine and both toasted to the upcoming vacations.

"Do you have anything planned?" He asked her as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yes. I plan on staying home in my pyjamas, watch Netflix, and eat whatever I want." She answered him with a proud smile, which made him laugh. "What about you?"

"Actually I have nothing planned. My family is in London, and I couldn't afford to buy a ticket to go visit them, so I'll probably end up doing the same thing as you."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, I don't mind that much, and with the technology nowadays I can always use Skype and talk to them face to face, in a manner of speaking."

They smiled at each other, and stood in a comfortable silence as they both took a sip of wine, and noticed that he was somewhat nervous, which was odd since Killian Jones never got nervous. He cleared his throat and shifted his feet, his fingers going at the back of his ear as she scratched himself.

"Look, Emma, I know that you don't celebrate any holidays, especially this one, but I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted to, of course, I could come over your place, or my place whichever you prefer, and we could spend Christmas Eve together." His breath was shallow, and his cheeks were now flushed under his stubble.

Emma didn't know what to answer him, feeling overwhelmed by his proposal, not thinking that he would actually want to spend any time with her outside of work. She opened her mouth to try and offer an eloquent response, but was cut off before she could.

"Consider it a present from your secret Santa." His eyes were fixed on hers, and she felt herself go red, realizing that all of the wonderful and thoughtful gifts she had received were from him.

"O-okay." She stammered as she finally managed to reply, and she actually didn't know what to say to everything she'd just heard, and was glad when Mary Margaret started to make a speech.

They both turned their heads to look where their boss was, but she kept feeling the warmth of his body next to her, making her body warm up from its heat and felt his occasional gaze on her.


End file.
